Gospel
by Southern-Belle18
Summary: As the path to the apocalypse continues, Alison is captured by Lilith and realizes the devious plan of Hell and what is in the stars for Sam and herself.


**Gospel**

**Supernatural**

INT-Motel Room-Day

Sam hangs up his cell phone. He has just been having a conversation with Ruby.

Dean: so, what did she say?

Sam: She has a lead on Lilith; we know where she is headed next. Ruby's hoping we can stop her before she can get to the next seal. This might be our best chance at finally getting her.

Dean: you sure?

Sam: definitely, Ruby wouldn't lie about something like this. She wants Lilith destroyed as much as I do.

Dean: okay.

Dean is alone in the impala, waiting for Sam to leave the motel room. While he is waiting, he picks up his cell phone and dials Alison's number.

Instantly, she picks up her cell phone.

Alison: hi Dean.

Dean: we've got a lead on Lilith.

Alison: given to you by the great and powerful Ruby?

Dean: yeah.

Alison: I'd take my chances on it then.

Dean: that's actually why I was calling, I was wondering if you and Cas wanted to meet us.

Alison: Where?

Dean: I'm not sure yet, Sam hasn't told me.

Alison: well give me a call when you find out, that or Cas already knows and we'll see you there anyway.

Dean: that's probably closer to what will happen.

Alison: true. I'll see ya soon.

Dean: yeah.

Dean hangs up, and puts his cell phone back in his pocket. Just as he does this, Sam gets inside the Impala.

Sam: you ready Dean?

Dean: sure.

Int-Old Warehouse-Night

"Spent" by Filter plays in the background.

Alison, Sam, Ruby, Dean, and Castiel walk down a long hallway, heading further and further underground to the dark, dank underbelly where the demons are lying.

Alison leads the pack, naturally taking her place up front. This is her first real battle in months, and she is more than willing to take it.

They walk down a long flight of stairs. Sam and Dean have guns in toe, Ruby has her knife, and Castiel and Alison go without weapons.

As they reach the bottom of the stairs, they come across two men in the hallway. The men instantly turn and notice the group, their eyes turn black. They run towards Alison. Sam gets ready to use his power, not realizing Alison has been practicing her own.

She extends her arm "clotheslining" one of them, and the other she takes by the throat and snaps its neck like a toothpick. The man who was taken out first rises from the floor, Alison grabs him by the neck, and places her other hand on his forehead. Her hand begins to glow, and the orifices on the man's face begin to glow. The demon is ripped from his body, and he falls to the ground unconscious.

Alison: watch your step guys, one of these two are alive, he's going to be bruised enough without being stepped on.

Castiel: Those men were clearly guarding the large door, leading into another passage.

Alison lifts her arms, and with a flash of light and a burst of cold air, the doors are blown wide open.

Alison and the others walk through the door way.

Castiel: be careful Alison, those two were easy enough to take care of, but you know the farther we tread towards Lilith, the more difficult it will become.

Alison: I know.

Int-last passage-Night

Lilith is sat at a small table.

INT-Old Warehouse-Night

Alison wakes up tied to a metal chair in the middle of a dark, empty room. Her hands are tied to the back of the chair. Her arms are covered in scratches and bruises, a struggle clearly took place. She sits alone in the quiet and the dark for quite some time, when a door squeaks open and the noise of footsteps on concrete echo around her.

From the darkness a figure is born, a woman with long blonde waves and bright blue eyes, wearing a black dress walks towards Alison. Once she reaches Alison's chair, she bends down on her knees to be eye-level with Alison. She smiles once Alison begins to struggle to break free, and as she smiles her eyes roll back until only the whites of her eyes can be seen.

Lilith: finally, I get my moment alone with the hybrid. You're a hard woman to find, especially with that angel bodyguard of yours. What his name...Castiel, right?

Alison doesn't answer, she just looks away. This reaction doesn't bother Lilith one bit. She simply grabs Alison by the chin and forces her to look her in the eye.

Lilith: listen, I'm not here to torture you, and I certainly don't want to kill you. I want to strike a deal with you. See you're the key to this war, for both sides, and whether you like it or not, Hell wants you on our side, the side you belong on.

Alison: no, Sam belongs to you.

Lilith: please, Winchester? He's weak compared to what you can do if you really put your mind to it. You and me, we could do some truly amazing things together.

Alison looks at Lilith with nothing but contempt. But Lilith only smiles wider at this reaction.

Lilith: I want Sam dead; you should know that by now. But you, you I would love to strike up a partnership. And I know you would be more than willing to see Sam, and especially that little demon whore Ruby, slaughtered. You help me, and that will happen.

Alison laughs.

Alison: you honestly think that I'm stupid enough to strike a deal with you. You're a demon; I don't trust you as far as I can throw you.

Lilith: I hear you could probably throw me pretty far and that's without lifting a single finger. You're more powerful then you let on, you used to be scared of what Sam could do, now, now you know you're even stronger.

Alison: do you actually believe that I'll turn, that I'd fight for Hell?

Lilith: every human has their moment of weakness.

Alison: no, not me.

Lilith: oh that's right, you're God's own little daughter, born of flesh and blood. But is your will strong enough to tell Satan to get behind you?

Alison: it's even stronger than that.

Lilith: you are so arrogant. You're nothing like the last child God sent to Earth, a man who was honest, humble, and caring right down to the bone. But then again that's to be expected. After all, you're not just God's daughter, you're also Azazel's. It is his blood that pumps through your veins, isn't it?

Alison: just because his blood is in my veins, don't make him my father.

Lilith: I like you, you're quite the woman. No wonder you were able to tempt an angel. That beats me out, I only tempted Adam. But you're right, Azazel believed he was your only father, he was wrong. He never knew how special you really were. He never realized how his plan for you could take an unexpected turn. I was just waiting for this to happen.

Alison: what do you mean?

Lilith: will you trust what I say?

Alison: probably not, but I know you're just dying to tell me.

Lilith: the day you were born, stars fell from the sky; galaxies exploded in supernovas, and the dawn of a new era began. And just like Christ before you, three kings gave you three gifts.

Alison: what?

Lilith: Azazel not only gave you life, but your powers, through his blood, Luke gave you your carnal knowledge and desires, and God gave you nothing but your pathetic weaknesses, the parts that make you human, the parts that make you fail.

Alison: no God gave me my strength and my will...

Lilith: ...and look how far that has gotten you. So tell me, what has God done for you, what has he done for humanity? You still kill yourselves for religion's sake, just like you did centuries ago, now you just call it the war on terrorism. You're a frightened, angry little race and you are just so easy to toy with. Most of you ask to be possessed by us. We're doing you all a favour when we do.

Alison: No.

Lilith: you'll realize one day that if God really had ever had a plan for you that your life never would have turned out as it had, you'd be with your child and you would still have a family. Instead you are alone, and the person you care most about in this world is an angel. A creature that was never created with any emotion, they are simply a defensive weapon, used to keep me and my kind subservient, and your kind in fear of damnation. Which leads me to my next question, has Castiel ever said he loved you? And if he did, are you sure he meant it?

Alison: Damn you!

Lilith: Do it, punish me Alison, and break free! Become what you're meant to be, the strong arm of the Lord, mankind's last defence.

Alison begins to struggle in her chains, trying desperately to break free.

Lilith: my god, you are so disgusting. The angels actually think they can win this war with you? Maybe my side has a better chance then they think.

Alison: NO!

Her chair begins to rise off the ground, wind begins to howl throughout the room and Alison's hair begins to float in the strong breeze. Her eyes widen and turn a sparkling silver. She breaks free of the chains, and her chair comes slamming back down to the ground. Alison floats up from her chair, and without even lifting her hand, Lilith is thrown backwards, slamming against the wall.

Lilith: that's right, hurt me, take out your anger, and break me in two.

Alison: that's not what I do. But I will send you back to where you belong.

Alison floats over to where Lilith is forced against the wall. She places her palm on the forehead of the body she inhabits, and closes her eyes. Alison's hand begins to glow, and every orifice on Lilith's face, including her eyes, begin to glow.

Lilith screams in pain, she is being forced from the body that she has taken prisoner. She is being sent back to Hell.

A pit opens up in the middle of the room, and Lilith's black smoke is sucked back down to Hell. The body she had been holed up inside of falls to the ground.

Alison places her feet back down on the ground, the wind stops howling around her, and her curls fall back down past her shoulders.

Alison scoops the girl's body up in her arms, and holds on to her as she regains consciousness.

Woman: what happened? Where am I?

Alison: you're safe now.

Woman: thank you.

Alison: go home, forget what happened.

The woman stands up and leaves the warehouse, still dazed after the past few days of being trapped inside her own body.

Alison gets up from her spot on the floor, and walks over to the door. The door opens seemingly with magic, as Alison never has to lift a finger for the handle. As the doors open, light floods the room as the sun begins to rise in the East. Alison appears to glow in the bright sunshine, and then disappears just as quickly.

Int-Civil War Cabin-Day

Castiel and Alison are alone, the room is too silent, and Castiel cannot look her in the eyes.

Alison stares intensely at Castiel; he finally makes eye contact with her.

Alison: I'm going to die, aren't I?

Castiel will not answer, and he returns to looking at his feet.

Alison: I'm going to be sacrificed...for the greater good, right? You knew this from the very beginning, didn't you Cas?

Castiel: it's a part of the prophecy. You sacrifice yourself for the ones you love, and I can't stop it.

Alison: I go the same way Jesus did, don't I? Sam does it, right. After all, he's my Judas.

Castiel: no, it's not him directly.

Castiel looks back up at her; tears begin to fill his eyes.

Castiel: I fail you Alison. It's my fault that you get killed, because I follow my emotions, the ones you have taught me, instead of following my orders.

Alison: what are you talking about? You could never fail me Cas, you're one of the few that I would risk my life for. You gave me back my faith, something I thought I could never regain.

Castiel: that doesn't change the fact that I fail, I fail to do my job. I knew that I was never good enough to be the one to protect you. I'm not an archangel; I'm not a weapon of God. I don't understand why I was chosen.

Alison: never doubt yourself, you might as well as doubt God's will. If it wasn't for you I would probably already be dead. You saved me, you healed me, and you gave my life meaning.

Castiel: but this prophecy can't be changed, you die, I watch you get killed, and I can't do anything.

Alison: nothing is set in stone Cas, believe me, I should have died a thousand times over, but I haven't. And no matter what you think of yourself you have made a difference in my life, you give it a purpose, and I trust you more than you will ever know.

Alison lowers to her knees and kisses him softly on the lips, and lowers her head to rest it in his lap. He runs his fingers through her curls, and as he does this, she can feel cold, wet drops land on her head. Castiel is crying, the first real sign of emotion he has ever shown.

Alison looks up at him, his tears coat his cheeks.

Castiel: I must go.

Alison: Cas...wait...

Before she can finish her sentence, Castiel has already disappeared in his normal angelic fashion.

Alison: ...I love you.


End file.
